Mason, Petrovich, and Miller
Mason, Petrovich, and Miller is a law firm started by Diane Miller and Alexis Davis in 2010. History In early 2010, Alexis and Diane partnered up and merged both of their individual firms to create Mason, Petrovich, and Miller. The law firm operates out of Port Charles, New York, where their main offices are located, but they have partners all over the tri-state area. Theo Hoffman was a previous New York partner of the law firm's before it was discovered that he was actually an international crime lord named the Balkan. In November 2010, former federal prosecutor Claire Walsh partnered up with Alexis and Diane and temporarly joined their firm. Diane retains her main clients, Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan at Mason, Petrovich, and Miller. In early 2011, Claire along with Theo, represented Brenda Corinthos and Dante Falconeri, on behalf of Mason, Petrovich, and Miller, when they were brought up on murder charges. While Diane and Alexis do partner at the firm, their cases sometimes conflict. For example, in the Josslyn Jacks custody battle, Diane represented Carly Benson, and Alexis represented Jasper Jacks. This caused some trouble in the case until Alexis decided to step down as Jax's attorney. In late 2011, Diane decided to make some changes in her life and chose to leave the law firm in favor of being a gossip columnist. She worked briefly for the Port Charles Press. When Diane was fired by Todd Manning in 2012, she returned to her law work and now works independently as a personal attorney for dozens of Port Charles citizens leaving the current status of Mason, Petrovich and Miller unknown. Another conflict of interest between Alexis and Diane occurred in 2013 when Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri and Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones started a custody battle over Georgie Spinelli. Alexis represented Dante and Lulu, while Diane represented Maxie and Spinelli. The custody battle ended with Spinelli receiving full custody. Diane also represented Maxie in 2014 when she met with a judge to see if she could get visitation rights with her daughter reinstated. |-|Partners= * Alexis Davis * Diane Miller * Rosalyn Kwan * Henry Sullivan * Theo Hoffman (former) * Claire Walsh (former) |-|Clients= * Sonny Corinthos * Dante Falconeri * Lulu Spencer * Maxie Jones * Carly Jacks * Jason Morgan * Sam Morgan * Julian Jerome |-|Former clients= * Brenda Barrett * Nikolas Cassadine * Luke Spencer * Kristina Corinthos-Davis * Kate Howard * Matt Hunter * Jasper Jacks * John McBain Gallery Alexisdiane2.png|Partners Diane and Alexis Alexisdiane.png|Alexis moves into the office (2010) DianeAlexisClaire.jpg|Former partners Diane and Claire, with Alexis at Mason, Petrovich, and Miller (2010) Nikdianealexis.jpg|Nikolas visits Alexis at the office (2010) MPM.jpg|Diane, Molly and Alexis at the office (2010) Samlexisoffice.png|Sam visits Alexis at her office (2010) Dianealexiskris.jpg|Alexis, Kristina and Diane at the office (2010) Theodianelex.png|Theo arrives at Mason, Petrovich and Miller (2010) Alexisdesk.png|Alexis at her desk (2010) Dianefindsout.png|Diane finds out Theo is the Balkan (2011) Dianedesk.png|Diane at her desk (2011) Category:Locations Category:2010s